90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Love Me or Leave Me
Love Me or Leave Me is the 13th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis DO DRUGS – When it comes to parenting, Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and Tabitha (Jessica Walter) don't see eye-to-eye and their personalities continue to clash when Tabitha surprises Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) with a new car. Ethan (Dustin Milligan) and Annie sneak away to Tabitha's house in Palm Springs for some alone time and take full advantage of being on their own. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) opens up to Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) about her secret and they immediately become friends again but Navid (Michael Steger) isn't quite sure how to handle the news. Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Dixon hit the beach for a day in the sun and decide to make a sand castle but don't anticipate the tsunami headed their way when Dixon reveals three little words. Rob Estes and Ryan Eggold also star Plot Annie tells Ethan that her friends in Kansas are going to have a snow day because of the winter storm. Debbie gets on the phone and tells Annie that it is late and that she should to hang up. Ethan tells Annie that he loves her and she says it back. Tabitha practices lines in front of Dixon and Annie. The kids tell Tabitha that she is flubbing her lines. Debbie then walks in and says that she's hot. Tabitha says that she turned off the A/C to help her voice. Debbie tells Dixon and Annie to do their chores, but Tabitha tells her that the maid will do them. Debbie and Tabitha argue, but Dixon and Annie stop them by volunteering to do the chores. Annie and Ethan make out in front of school. The entire school is suffering from a heat wave and Silver says that it is due to global warming. Annie goes to the library to pick up a book. Silver tells Dixon that Ethan and Annie's PDA make her gag. Navid videotapes Adriana and tells her that she is glowing. Adriana insists that she is not. Adriana asks Navid if he is happy and Navid says that he is. Naomi and Adrianna go outside to play field hockey. Naomi tells the coach that she can't play because she has her period. Adriana and Naomi go back inside and tell each other that they haven't hung out in ages. Adriana asks Naomi to have dinner sometime. Adriana tells Naomi that she is going through some things and needs someone to talk to. Naomi sees that she is serious. Across the hall, Naomi's new clique call for her and she leaves Adriana to meet them. Portia tells Naomi that Adriana is a druggie and is not worth her time. Adrianna goes to chemistry class and Portia makes fun of her saying that Adrianna probably would like to drop some acid right now.Adrianna becomes faint and passes out. Portia tells Naomi that Adriana is not her problem. During lunch, Ethan and Annie make out and Silver tells them that they look like they are in heat. Dixon tells Silver that he wants to join choir, and Silver makes fun of the club. Principal Wilson gets on the school TV and says that the A/C is broken and will be fixed the next day. Harry says that school will be canceled the next day. After school, Naomi tells Navid that she thinks Adriana is using drugs. Navid says that he doesn't think so. Tabitha pulls up with a car with a bow on top. She gives Annie the keys and says that it is for her and Dixon. At home, Debbie tells Tabitha that Annie and Dixon can't have the car. Annie tells her mom that she would be grateful for the car. Annie calls her mom by her first name and Debbie takes the key back. Dixon asks who's car is in front and Debbie tells him that it is not theirs. Later, Annie tells Tabitha that she is sick of the lack of freedom while being a teenager. Tabitha gives Annie a set of keys and says that it belongs to her vacation house in Palm Springs. Tabitha tells Annie that she needs to go get some freedom and that she already cleared it with her mom. At the Peach Pit, Dixon brings Navid his order and says that Silver mocks everything that everyone does. Dixon says that Silver was making fun of Annie and Ethan when they told each other they love each other. Navid tells Dixon that Silver has sour grapes. Navid says that Silver wants Dixon to tell her that he loves her. Debbie tells Harry that Tabitha turned up the heat. Debbie asks Harry to do something, but he says that he can't because Tabitha is his mother. Debbie says that she can't take it anymore and suggests that they move out. Naomi meets Adriana at the park. Naomi tells Adriana that she thinks that she is using drugs. Adriana says no and tells her that she is pregnant. Adriana tells Naomi that she fainted in class because she feels like crap. Adriana says that she thinks that a guy from rehab named Hank is the baby's father, but she is not 100 percent sure. Annie calls Ethan and tells him that she has a key to her grandma's house in Palm Springs. Annie tells Ethan that she wants to be alone with him and that she is ready. Ethan realizes that Annie is hinting that she wants to get intimate and tells her that they should go. The entire class has a beach party because school was canceled. Adriana tells Naomi that she didn't tell Navid that he is pregnant. She says that Navid is a great guy and that she will tell him when the time is right. Naomi tells Adriana that they should forget about that and try to have fun. Annie and Ethan arrive at Tabitha's Palm Springs house. Annie tells Ethan that she hasn't been there in ages and shows him around. The moment gets akward when Annie asks to show him the bedroom. Annie then quickly asks Ethan to play cards or get something to eat. Silver tells Dixon that she wants to build sand castles. Dixon sees that Silver has brought some serious sand castle building gear to the beach and helps her. George approaches Adriana and Naomi and tells Adriana that he heard that she is back on the tracks. He taps on his veins, says, 'Get it. Tracks.' Naomi tells George to get lost and tells Adriana to forget about what he said. Tabitha tells Annie and Harry that she gave Annie the keys to her house in Palm Springs. Harry tells his mother that she is butting in on how they want to raise their kids. Harry says that they will move out if she doesn't back off. Annie and Ethan have dinner at a restaurant. Annie gets a call from her mom. She hangs up and tells Ethan that Tabitha told her that she cleared everything with her mom. Annie tells Ethan that she is ready to leave. They pay the bill and quickly take off. Naomi approaches her clique and asks them if they told everyone that Adriana was a druggie. They say they did and Naomi tells them to not say anything more about Adriana. Annie and Ethan begin to make out in front of the fireplace. Annie begins to laugh and says that she is nervous. She says that it is a big deal because today she is a virgin and the next day she won't be a virgin. She says that she thinks that she found her one and only. Annie and Ethan take of their shirts. Ethan tells Annie that he can't continue. Ethan asks Annie what if he ends up hurting her. Annie says that he is too late and that he already did, then leaves. George tells Navid that Adriana is a druggie. Navid attacks George and Adriana pulls him away. Adriana asks Navid what is going on. Navid says that he attacked George because of her. Adriana tells Navid that she is pregnant. Adriana says that she got pregnant before they were together. Navid says that he needs time to think, then leaves. Harry and Debbie drive up to the Palm Springs home and see that Ethan's car is there. They look in the window and Debbie is happy to see Ethan asleep alone on the couch. Harry shows Debbie that Annie is asleep in the bedroom. Harry and Debbie tell each other that they should give Annie a little freedom. They go back in the car and tell each other that it is nice to get away from Tabitha. They begin to make out in the car. Back on the beach, Dixon tells Silver that he loves her. Silver takes a moment and tells Dixon, 'Thank you.' Dixon gets upset and Silver tells him that she doesn't have to say anything back. Silver gets angry and says that she should not have to say what he wants. Silver destroys the sand castle that they built together, says, 'Screw you Dixon,' then leaves. In the morning, Annie sees that her parent's car is blocking their car. Annie opens the backdoor of the car and finds Harry and Debbie sleeping inside with their clothes half off. Annie and Ethan tell them that they will see them later, then leave. Adriana meets with Navid and asks him what he is thinking. Navid tells her that he doesn't know how to handle her being pregnant and that he can't have a relationship with her. Navid says that he is sorry. Adriana leaves and begins to cry. Silver meets Dixon and apologizes for the other night. Dixon says that it is okay then heads to class. Silver asks Dixon if she can see him later and he says okay. Debbie meets with Tabitha and tells her that the kids can have a car. Debbie says that she is generous but the kids have to pay for gas and insurance. Tabitha tells Debbie that she got the part in a mini series and will leave town. Naomi tells Adriana that she told her friends that she was using again and was the start of the rumor. Naomi says that she feels bad but Adrianna lied to her before. Adriana says that she understands. Naomi tells Adriana that she will be there while she goes through her pregnancy. The coach arrives and tells the girls to hurry up to the field.Ethan meets with Annie and tells her that he wanted to be with her. Ethan says that he wants to build a strong foundation before they have sex. Ethan asks Annie to slow things down and asks her to go on a date. Annie says yes and they tell each other that they love each other Starring *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Kellan Lutz as George Evans Guest starring :Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson :Elisabeth Harnois as The Blonde Blended :Bora Chung as Mrs Lutz :Janella Velasquez as Tasha Quotes :''Annie – My grandma said everything is cool with her and tonight is about being alone with you. So no calls'' :''Ethan – Yeah. Apparently no edible food either. Sweetbreads are not actually sweet bread'' :''Annie – Who knew liver could come in so many forms?'' :''Ethan – Okay, so, set menu, seven courses, this is number three? With any luck, we'll be out of here by the time our college applications are due'' :''Navid – Why would Silver mock Annie and Ethan's 'I love yous'? Huh? Sour grapes, baby. Sour grapes'' :''Dixon – So you mean –'' :''Navid – That chick loves you, man. She wants you to say it to her. So say it to her'' Trivia 'Opening Tagline: 'Harry *This marks the last episode for Jessica Walter (Tabitha Wilson) as a series regular and Jessica Lowndes (Adrianna Tate-Duncan) was upgrade to series regular. *Although credited, Ryan Eggold (Ryan Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *At the beach party, Dixon tells Silver that he loves her, and she replies "Thank you." This might be a possible reference to another popular teen drama, The O.C. In "The Countdown" (Season 1, Episode 14), Marissa Cooper tells Ryan Atwood that she loves him, and he also replies "Thank you." Music *"Big Jumps" by Emiliana Torrini *"Cobrastyle" by Teddybears featuring Mad Cobra *"Look At Me" by Black Kids *"Could Be Happy" by Kurt Farquhar *"The Geeks Were Right" by The Faint *"You Are Goodbye" by Holly Conlan *"Hey Oh" by Daniel Lenz *"Does This Mean You're Moving On?" by Airborne Toxic Event *"When The Night" by Aaron Nazrul *"45 Forever" by The All New Adventures of Us *"Crying Blood" by VV Brown *"Crush" by David Archuletta *"Hot Summer" by Rhys *"Broken Hearts Parade" by Good Charlotte Photos 1x13-Love-Me-Or-Leave-Me-90210-20298553-1706-960.jpg 113naomade.jpeg 90210-love-me-or-leave-me-1x13.png 113.jpeg Kellan-lutz-as-george.jpg navid-and-george.png 113navianna.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1